


My boss is a maid

by Itherael



Series: Recipe for a disaster cocktail [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon is weaker than me when it comes to vodka, Amoneki Week, M/M, Shinohara wants to see the world burn, maid outfits, or maybe just get good blackmail material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinohara needs new blackmail material, for reasons only known to himself.<br/>His victim this time? Amon.</p>
<p>How did Amon ended up wearing a maid outfit? Well, here's the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boss is a maid

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Amoneki Week.
> 
> Why am I uploading this works now? Well, I'm not even sure. Also, this might give you an idea of how the [outfit](http://ironhuntress.tumblr.com/post/123613487781/hoplobasian-thats-kawaii-as-fuck) was, and [jonariku](url) made this [amazing piece](http://jonariku.tumblr.com/post/136822279988/im-so-late-but-heeey-happy-belated-birthday-to) inspired by this fic.

Shinohara Yukinori is, in fact, one of the best lawyers in CCG: Lawyers and Associates. He knows how to get everything he needs, he knows how to make the perfect strategy to win any case.

He also knows how to get blackmail material from his subordinates, too.

He knows, for example, of Seidou’s little crush on Akira Mado. He also knows about how much Gori Misato likes Amon Koutarou. He is also aware of Akira’s relationship with a certain person of a rival firm.

He knows many things, things that he can use as blackmail, but there’s only one person from whom he still doesn’t know something relatively embarrassing.

Amon Koutarou.

Sure, he knows a lot about the young lawyer, but something that could embarrass him? Absolutely nothing.

He could have used, at some time, the fact that Amon is dating his personal assistant, but everyone knows about them.

Amon is completely clean.

Or that’s what he thinks.

♠♠♠♠

There’s someone that knows more about Amon than everyone else (besides a certain person that must not be named), and that’s Harima Touko. But Harima refuses to tell him, so he asks another person. The boyfriend.

And Kaneki, bless his innocent soul, talks about a certain time when Amon commented his weakness towards a certain drink, the only weapon that Harima had against him (ignoring all the embarrassing college stories (Shinohara made a mental note of asking her later about those stories)).

Vodka.

And for what Kaneki said, a drunk Amon is hilarious. Something that Shinohara still needs to see. And he sets his plan in motion.

After all, that kid’s birthday was coming soon, so it would be a win-win situation for both of them. You know, as payment for his services.

♠♠♠♠

Waiting for the perfect occasion was tiresome and expensive, but it was definitely worth it.

After winning a particular difficult case, Shinohara invited all his fellow co-workers to a certain bar, for a few drinks.

Not only he got Amon drunk, but almost all the male population of the firm too, including the stoic Arima Kishou and that Matsuri boy. Ah, the material he got that day… it was like a dream come true.

Shinohara really hoped that Kaneki liked the surprise that was waiting for him… when he was conscious and sober, that’s it.

♠♠♠♠

_It’s the last time I accept going out with Shinohara-san._

Another void promise to the collection. It was simply impossible to deny something from Shinohara. How did he got the resources to have everyone under his mercy was something beyond him, but he really, really hoped that the next time he would be able to not drink that much.

“Kou… are you still alive?” Kaneki croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. _What the hell happened last night, anyway?_

With all the possible strength he currently had, Kaneki barely managed to roll to his side and open his eyes. The sight that welcomed him made him forget everything, including the headache.

He was torn between laughing or ravishing his boss.

The white thigh high stockings made those muscled legs look glorious. The ruffled skirt and the outfit… Jesus fucking Christ…

Amon made an incredible maid.

And then he remembers everything.

How Amon lost terribly in poker (and Kaneki too, soon after), and how Shinohara-san made appear out of nowhere the maid outfit. It was obviously a planned thing, because the costume fitted his boss like a glove. The look of utter embarrassment in Amon’s face was even adorable.

Thankfully, everyone was too drunk to remember. With the exception of Shinohara, who was looking at everyone with the biggest grin in his face.

And admittedly, Kaneki could have lived without hearing Arima Kishou singing Karaoke with Hirako and Ui, for example. Or seeing Takizawa trying to write a love poem. Or Marude pole dancing. Or Matsuri taking off his clothes for some weird reason.

Too many terrible things.

But Amon did look amazing in that maid outfit, and Kaneki was thinking in how could he convince his boyfriend of keeping the thing.

A difficult task, but not impossible.

♠♠♠♠

Something that Kaneki never got to know, was how the hell he ended with a selfie of Amon wearing the outfit as his phone background.

And got even more confused when Shinohara randomly said: “You’re welcome”.

There are some things that you better never understand, and apparently, this was the case.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, it was an anon who gave me the idea.  
> This is probably the last comedy fic from this series, since I'll get to the serious stuff really soon.
> 
> [ironhuntress](ironhuntress.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
